


Life and Times Of Smoke Man

by orphan_account



Category: Mega Man: Fully Charged (Cartoon)
Genre: Child, Family, Parody, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tells the tale of Smoke Man Wave Man and Fire Man's son





	Life and Times Of Smoke Man

"You Guys Look! It's Famous Builder Thomas Light" Smoke Man said as he ran over to Dr. Light.

"Oh My God Dr. Light I'm such a big fan!" Smoke Man said 

"Thanks it's nice to meet you!" Thomas said. 

"Hey I know we just met, but can I sit on your lap during your next podcast?" Smoke Man asked.

"Sure I don't see why not." Dr. Light said.

"This is exciting, for the whole people in working in robotics..." Dr. Light said as Smoke Man yawned and bumped his body back."

"Dad I duked." Smoke Man said.

"Now that we live in peace... Because of Mega Man and my son..." Smoke Man looked at the microphone and picked it up while Dr. Light placed it far away.

"Fat lady! Dad! Dad! The fat lady!" Smoke Man said. Pointing to Blasto Woman

"Yeah, I see er Smoke." Dr. Light said.

"Make her go!" Smoke Man crossed his arms.

"Smoke Man-- That's not how we talk to people." Dr. Light said.

"MAKE HER GO!" Smoke Man said.

"I'll leave." Blasto Woman said leaving.

"YAY! I'M LEARNING BAD LESSONS!" Smoke Man cheered.


End file.
